Forgetting The Reminiscing
by NoMatterWhat
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at Midnight Dawn Academy when they were young. Four years later, Bella finds herself back at the same academy with someone so familiar, yet so different. Unexpected problems not like those other stories like this. Humour,Drama,Romanc


**Umm, there's not much to say. Well, I actually I don't know what to say. Just that, this is my first story. I'm not that good at this.. Okay, I'm kind of new at this, so please don't keep telling if there are mistakes. I hope you like it. As I said, I'm a newbie. So please if you don't like it, don't give me negative pessimistic reviews. If you think it's pretty good, but needs some work, please help me out here. Thank you for actually wasting your time by reading this. I really appreciate it. R&R**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

Finally, the day had come. I had been waiting anxiously ever since my teacher had told me about this and my father actually decided to enrol me. This is Midnight Dawn Academy. This is a special summer musical academy exclusive only to those who have a musical talent to the extreme or you could say musical prodigies. However, they only allow those who are thirteen years of age. I know, weird policy.

As my dad drove up to the public parking lot after six long dragging hours of driving, I looked excitedly out to the academy that I would be calling my home for these two months. It was absolutely huge! It was ten times bigger than my house and that's saying something. You may not know this, but my parents are billionaires. They own this huge company called Meyer Company which is also sponsoring this school. The buildings were almost as tall as condos and it looked absolutely beautiful. It seemed that this academy's colors were a midnight blue, blood red, and shiny gold. I couldn't believe it. It was almost like my dream school (but better!).

As soon as my dad parked his car, I practically jumped out of the car. There was a big fountain in the front of the school and a giant sign in front of the fountain saying, "Welcome To Midnight Dawn Academy".

"Oh! This is going to be the best, Dad. Thanks so much for allowing me to come here!" I hugged him as he started to take out my luggage.

He chuckled as he gave me a fatherly one-armed hug back, and I let go to help him take out my luggage.

"No problem, Bella! I'm really proud of you. And at least, let this proud father carry your luggage."

"Dad, you really don't have to! It's the least I can do for allowing me to have this kind of opportunity. Anyways, it just one suitcase that's not that huge, one huge backpack, one fairly sized bag, and one purse, Dad. It's nothing that bad." I tried to reassure him.

"Just let me get it out of the car. And then you can do whatever you want." He smiled at me and gave me my suitcase. "Now, don't get into trouble. And try your hardest not to get hurt." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll try my hardest not to. You know me." We hugged each other tightly for one more time, "And don't forget to tell mom not to worry about me so much."

"Well, you know your mom. She will anyways. She really is sorry she can't be here right now. Take care, Bella. Hope you have the best time of your life here." He reluctantly let me go.

"Thanks again, Dad. I'll call mom right when I finished setting up here. I know it's gonna be the best." I grabbed my things and started to walk towards the entrance. I waved goodbye one last time to my dad, and ran inside since my arms were giving up on me.

The interior of the academy was equally as amazing as the exterior. Of course, it was full of the academy's colors and I knew I would get extremely lost here if it weren't for those signs. I checked in and found out I was in the Twiclipse dorm, room 17.

The secretary fortunately gave me directions to my dorm, saving me from all of the confusion. As I got into my room on the top floor, I stared at it in awe. My room looked like it could fit three, though I preferred to be alone. It also had a great view of the whole academy. I unpacked all my belongings, and began to fix up my room, so that I could go along to checking out the academy. It took me about three hours, less time than I had expected, so I decided to call my friends.

I have known them for as long as I can remember. Matt, Michelle, and Zach. I love them so much.

"Hello?" Matt answered Zach's cellphone. They're probably having another sleepover. How convenient. I don't have to call them all separately. I guess he didn't bother check the caller ID. He would've gone crazy if he already knew it was me.

"Hey Matt!"

"Umm, who is this? And how do you know my name?" I sighed.

"I'm so disappointed in you. You can't even recognize your own best friend's voice."

"ALY!!" I heard him shout into the phone. Then I heard these muffled noises, Michelle and Zach probably heard him. Who couldn't?

"How'd you know?"

"Hey-"

"ALY! Oh god. I miss you so much already. You left me to be stuck with these two dopes."

"HEY!"

I chuckled at them. I started to forget that I was still talking to them as I started reminiscing. I was about to speak back to them when I heard them have their little arguments again.

"We are not dopes, Michelle!"

"Yeah, sure you aren't." I could just imagine Michelle rolling her eyes.

"Oh, like you aren't a dope. You're probably worse than us."

"Of course! I'm the best, below Bella."

"No, you aren't! Sometimes, you're even clumsier than Bella."

"Oh yeah, remember when she tripped on those heels and there was ketchup all over her."

"OH!" Zach and Matt started laughing, but not much later, I heard thuds and slaps. Probably Michelle.

"SHUT UP!" Michelle started shrieking.

Then they all started talking at the same time. Now I had to step in.

"Guys." Still arguing.

"Guys!"Still no one noticed my voice come into the conversation.

"GUYS!" The other line became silent.

"Thank you for stop talking like I'm not here. Well, technically, I'm not here, but-urgh. You get the point."

"Sorry." They all mumbled.

Then Michelle started the questions, "So, did you already get to the school? How is it? Oh my gosh, are there cute guys there?"

"Okay, Michelle. Don't bother asking Bella that. You know she'll probably say no."

"I know. But you can at least hope."

I shook my head, "Yes, I already got here. It's totally awesome! And Zach already answered your last question."

We continued talking for a few more minutes and then I hung up telling them that I said I told my mom I would call her.

After I got off the phone with my mom and checking the time (it was only 6 o'clock), I grabbed my iPod out of my bag and decided to look around the academy.

**(EPOV)**

My dad had just dropped me off at the Midnight Dawn Academy after a two hour drive. I, unwillingly, was forced to come. Okay. Maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit. I wasn't really _forced. _My friends suggested it and really thought it would be a good idea. Plus, my parents really wanted me to go to. So I went, so I could please my parents.

As I walked to my dorm, I noticed all the girls' stares. _Again._ I've been known as a "cutie" even to the girls back home.

It took me a while (well, just three hours or so) to settle and checked the clock. 6 p.m. Just enough time to check out the academy.

I grabbed my phone before I set off to look around. As I walked, I checked my text messages. Multiple messages from each of my friends and family.

While I was reading the texts and replying to them, I didn't notice anyone else until I suddenly bumped into someone and heard them squeal.

I blinked twice to see a see brunette girl with hair a little bit longer than shoulders. She was about to fall, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her up before she fell to the ground. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough to save my cellphone and her iPod which I had heard drop to the floor.

As she stood up properly, I could finally see her features more clearly. She wasn't one of the shortest people I knew, second or so to my sister, Alice. She also had a pretty face. Overall, she was just downright beautiful.

I bent down to pick up my cellphone and her iPod and I gave her back her iPod.

"I am so sorry!" She said, worriedly. I think she was thinking that I hated her now. I couldn't help, but melt at her angelic soft voice.

"Don't worry. It was nothing bad. No broken bones. No blood, no foul. Umm, I think you get the point." Okay I just made a total fool of myself in front of one of the most amazing girls I've ever seen. I'm such an idiot. Gosh, what is wrong with me?

I heard her sweet giggle, and I looked up after I had put my head in my hands. "Oh yeah. My name is Bella. And you are…"

"Edward." I held my hand out for her to shake and she gladly took it without hesitation. She smiled innocently at me as we shook hands.

"Umm…" I heard her mumble and I almost blushed at the sight of my hand still on hers. I chuckled, trying to hide my clear embarrassment, only to hear her chuckle too.

Then I thought of an idea, "Uh… Hey, if you don't mind. Would you like to check out the academy? I didn't have any time, since I was settling in. But, if you don't want to, or well I mean if you already have. It's okay. It's really alright."

She lifted her head and shook her head while she grinned. _Idiot._ I bet I was muttering on about some stuff. Hey, but at least she found it amusing. "I'd absolutely love to."

I don't know how long we were walking and talking and laughing and just enjoying each other's company. I learned a lot about her. She was an only child with three best friends named Matt, Michelle, and Zach. She lives in Forks and goes to Forks Elementary. Apparently, her parents are billionaires and I was surprised to hear they own Meyer Company Inc. She didn't look like she was rich. She looked like a normal, well, not really, rather she is absolutely fantastic, and she doesn't even act like she was rich. She seemed like a sweet, sensitive, caring, generous girl who thought of mostly everyone but herself. And I also found out that she can be kind of clumsy. Okay, she can be a complete klutz… but not all the time at least. When we were supposed to be getting to learn our way around the academy, we ended up just hanging out instead. It was so easy to be myself around her and I have no idea why.

She looked at the clock as we were came closer to the cafeteria. "Hey Edward? Are you hungry? I haven't had any food since this morning and we're close to cafeteria anyway. But if you don't want to, I can go alone…"

I chuckled at her and she began to laugh along with me. She was just like me. Mumbling, rambling, stuttering nervously. "Sure. I've forgotten that I haven't eaten yet. You're fun to be with."

"So I've been told." She looked at me.

"Well, shall we actually check out the cafeteria?" I asked her jokingly as I placed my hand out in front of her, hoping that she would take it.

She seemed to understand my joke and she eagerly grabbed my hand. We both ran to the cafeteria. Okay, it wasn't really like a cafeteria. It was more like a mall's food court! There were many different restaurants. Fancy sophisticated ones, fast food ones, or normal, everyday food stand. You could find anything here.

"Wow." She managed to choke out. I, on the other hand, was speechless. Okay, maybe going here won't be such a bad thing. For more reasons than one. I stared toward Bella as I thought. We decided to order the same thing and we found out we also have some similar food tastes as well. We chatted a bit more during our dinner, and when we finally finished, we walked towards the Twiclipse Building.

"Well. Wow. I can't believe we wasted six hours." I frowned at her statement, but she saw my face and started to worry once again. "Oh, no, no, no. By wasted, I mean we just wasted a perfectly good time to learn our way around the academy, but I love that I got to meet you. I mean it. I'm totally glad that I got to meet you and I wouldn't be able to think of any other reason for not learning my way around here. I don't regret it. Don't worry." She sent me a comforting smile.

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, is there any chance that I could get your cellphone number and/or get your dorm number? " I asked, hoping it isn't so forward and she wasn't just saying it.

"Sure!" She chirped happily, and she shoved her hand in her pocket to get her phone. "Umm… let me get a picture of you!"

I smiled for the camera, and then she gave me her phone to punch my number in. "Now let me get a picture of you." I turned on my phone, and my camera phone flashed. I looked at her picture for a moment. She was absolutely picture perfect. She grabbed my phone as I stared at her and she punched in her number.

"Here you go!" She handed my phone back to me and started talking again, "Oh! My dorm number is number 17 in this Twiclipse Building."

"Hey! What a coincidence! My dorm number is 18 in the Twiclipse Building too." We grinned widely at each other and walked to our rooms.

"Thanks for an awesome afternoon. Or well, should I say evening or night?" I laughed and then she continued to surprise me. She started hugging me and I found myself hugging her back.

"Let me thank you too." I said and we walked into our rooms.

I closed the door and started leaning back against the door as I closed it.

_What was wrong with me?_

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. If you guys enjoyed this and I get some positive feedback, I will most definitely continuing this story. But even it doesn't even get that much reviews, I might still continue on.**


End file.
